Christmas Classics
"Christmas Classics" is The Wiggles' first Christmas compilation. It is a collection of mostly traditional Christmas songs or covers that they recorded for their first three Christmas albums: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Yule Be Wiggling and Santa's Rockin'!. It was released on the 14th of October, 2006. Tracklist #Noche De Paz (Silent Night) #O Come All Ye Faithful #Unto Us, This Holy Night (Australia) Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer (North America) #Felice Navidad #Jingle Bells #Away in a Manger #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #The Little Drummer Boy #The First Noel #Angels We Have Heard On High Release Dates * Australia: October 14, 2006 * America: November 2, 2006 Personnel *'The Wiggles Are MURRAY COOK, JEFF FATT, ANTHONY FIELD & GREG PAGE' *'Music Produced By: '''Anthony Field *'Musical Arrangements: 'The Wiggles & Dominic Lindsay *'Vocals: 'Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick *'Manzillas: 'Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch *'Guest Vocals: 'Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel, Julio Moguel *'Guitar: 'Anthony Field, John Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page, Mark Punch, Terry Murray *'Bass: 'Murray Cook & Chris Lupton *'Keyboard: 'Jeff Fatt, Steve Blau, Dominic Lindsay *'Piano Accordion: 'Dominic Lindsay *'Cello: 'Margaret Lindsay *'Brass: 'Dominic Lindsay *'Drums: 'Tony Henry, Peter Iacono *'Engineered By: 'Alex Keller, Robin Gist, Chris Brooks, Roy Mollace & Aaron Ruig *'Recorded At: '''The Tracking Station Studios & Electric Avenue, Sydney Trivia * This was the first compilation. * This album was released very soon before Greg's resignation due to ill health. * Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer, Unto Us, This Holy Night, Felice Navidad, Jingle Bells, and We Wish You a Merry Christmas are from the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas album, The Little Drummer Boy, Angels We Have Heard On High, and The First Noel are from the Yule Be Wiggling album, and Away in a Manger, Noche De Paz (Silent Night), and O Come All Ye Faithful are from the Santa's Rockin'! album. * Unto Us, This Holy Night is the only song on this compilation that's original to The Wiggles, as it was written for them by John Field. All other songs are traditional arrangements or covers. * The Australian release contains Unto Us, This Holy Night whereas the American release contains Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer. * We Wish You a Merry Christmas fades out before Greg says "Merry Christmas everybody from The Wiggles, and a Happy New Year" on the North American release, as the intention was for those words to close the original album, and it's placed in the middle of this one. It remains intact on the Australian version. * This is the last album to have the 15th Birthday logo. * Tony Henry & Peter Iacono plays the drums on this album. Goofs * Dominic Lindsay was credited for the piano accordion, but none of this instrument is heard in any of these songs. * Victor Valdez is uncredited for playing the harp on "Noche De Paz (Silent Night)", Maria Schattovits is uncredited for playing the violin on "Feliz Navidad", "Jingle Bells", "The Little Drummer Boy", "The First Noel" & "Angels We Have Heard On High", Phil South is uncredited for playing the percussion on "The Little Drummer Boy" & "Angels We Have Heard On High" & Steve Machamer is uncredited for playing the percussion on "Noche De Paz (Silent Night)", "O Come All Ye Faithful" & "Away In A Manger". Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:2006 Category:2006 albums Category:Christmas albums Category:Best Of albums Category:Galleries Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Albums that have Goofs